In building or construction applications, it is sometimes necessary to functionally connect two or more emplaced objects by a joint (e.g., fitting, coupling, etc.). For instance, two water pipes within a building may be substantially static and offset, requiring a pipe fitting to enable water flow between the two pipes. Some pipes, such as those with symmetric axes, can be connected with a common fitting shape (e.g., an elbow joint, a T-shaped fitting, a cross fitting, etc.). However, pipes that are substantially offset or have non-symmetric axes may require a custom fitting to functionally connect the pipes. The custom fitting may require a number of measurements of the two pipes and the surrounding area and a significant amount of time to design and manufacture the fitting.